The present invention relates to dehydrogenation using a catalyst containing a crystalline zeolite. Dehydrogenation is a well-known reaction wherein paraffins are converted to olefins. With C.sub.6.sup.+ hydrocarbons, dehydrogenation is generally accompanied by dehydrocyclization and aromatization reactions. With C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkanes, dehydrogenation reactions follow different reaction pathways, depending on molecular type. Reaction equilibrium reflect these differences in reaction pathways. It is important, therefore, to provide a catalyst and process conditions specifically for the dehydrogenation of a light paraffinic hydrocarbon feed.
The catalyst of the present invention is a dehydrogenation catalyst comprising a zeolite, and having therein a specific quantity of alkali and/or alkaline earth components. Dehydrogenation catalysts containing alkali or alkaline earth components are known. In C. N. Satterfield, Heterogeneous Catalysis in Practice, New York: McGraw-Hill Book Company, 1980, p. 269, an Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 --Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 --K.sub.2 CO.sub.3 butene dehydrogenation catalyst is described, in which the potassium component helps to maintain catalyst activity by promoting the reaction between steam in the feed and coke deposited on the catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,649 to Rausch discloses a porous, non-acidic carrier material containing a platinum or palladium component, a rhodium component, and a tin component for use in dehydrogenation. The non-acidic carrier material contains about 0.1 to about 5 wt. % of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal. Lithium and potassium are preferred. It is taught that the function of the alkali/alkaline earth component is to neutralize any of the acidic material which may have been used in the preparation of the dehydrogenation catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,288 to Imai and Hung describes a dehydrogenation catalyst containing a platinum group component, a porous support material, and an excess of an alkali or alkaline earth component relative to the platinum group component. This catalyst is taught as being particularly useful for dehydrogenating paraffins having from 2 to 5 or more carbon atoms to the corresponding mono-olefins or for dehydrogenating mono-olefins having 3 to 5 or more carbon atoms to the corresponding di-olefins.
Crystalline molecular sieve zeolites have also been disclosed for dehydrogenation of paraffinic hydrocarbons. As with the art cited above, which teaches the use of a non-crystalline dehydrogenation catalyst, the acidity of the zeolitic-containing dehydrogenation catalysts is an important variable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,267 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,732, both to Barri teach using a catalyst having a silicalite support and containing a platinum group metal for the dehydrogenation of C.sub.2 to C.sub.10 paraffins. The catalyst of Barri is substantially free of alkali and alkaline earth metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,555 to Miller is directed to olefin production from paraffins using silicalite having a low sodium content. The silicalite used in the '555 process contains less than 0.1 wt. % sodium and is composited in a matrix which is substantially free of cracking activity.
Also, the composite has no hydrogenation component. According to the '555 process, the paraffinic feed may be hydrotreated to reduce sulfur levels to less than 100 ppm organic sulfur.
An intermediate pore size crystalline silicate having a high silica to alumina ratio, a relatively low alkali content, and a small crystallite size is taught as a sulfur tolerant reforming or dehydrocyclization catalyst in International Patent Application W091/13130.
Other non-acidic catalysts have been proposed for dehydrogenation of paraffins. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,250, an non-acidic MCM-22 zeolite, in combination with a Group VIII metal species, is taught for dehydrogenation of C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 aliphatic hydrocarbons. In order to be non-acidic, the '250 reference teaches that the finished catalyst should contain cation equivalents of Group IA and/or IIA cations equal to or greater than the framework aluminum content.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,792 to Dessau, a zeolite Beta in non-acidic form is disclosed for dehydrogenation of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 paraffin containing feed. To render the Beta zeolite non-acidic, '792 teaches titrating the zeolite with Group IA or IIA in ion-exchangeable form until a pH of greater than 7 is achieved.
While the patents cited above disclose modifying the acidity of a dehydrogenation catalyst, they do not recognize the importance of adding a specific quantity of alkali component to the dehydrogenation catalyst. In particular, sufficient alkali is important for suppressing undesirable cracking reactions, for increasing reaction selectivity, and for increasing yield of the desired product. On the other hand, excessive amounts of alkali decreases the sulfur resistance of a dehydrogenation catalyst which contains a crystalline zeolite. The process of the present invention provides a catalyst having a specific quantity of an alkali component for high activity, high selectivity, and high stability.